Our Rules (Read Them Before Doing Anything)
This is a community based on the idea of fictional battles between different characters, including, but not limited to: *video games *anime and manga *visual novels *cartoons *comics *movies and other related material. As long as the form of media is considered fictional, it is allowed to be added here on this wiki. To keep this site in check, it is important that the members here follow these rules in order for the site to function in a reasonably efficient manner. Rules for the Site This page will be written based on the rules that are listed on the Omniversal Battlefield community. It is important that the members participating in this wiki read these rules carefully before posting/making edits here on the site, as it would make things easier not just towards the staff of this Wiki, but the members that actively participate within this wiki as well. *Being respectful towards other members here on this wiki is crucial, as there is a high risk that arguments between other members can devolve into a harassment, or a severe derailment of a thread if visitors to this site do not acknowledge this rule. This is because as the general saying goes... "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." *There is absolutely no tolerance when it comes to posting objectionable material here on this Wiki. This includes, but not limited to pornographic material, real-life graphically violent material, as well as material that may promote serious racial and political issues. *Try to keep calm when debating, and refrain from using racial/sexist terms when you are browsing this wiki. There are other places when these types of words can be spoken, although it is not recommended that you do this either, in case hostilities may develop. *When presenting a proposal to upgrade, or downgrade a specific character or a verse, make sure to provide scans/images/relevant text as evidence, as these will help solidify your proposals. Doing this will also increase the chances for the upgrade proposal to succeed, as long as the upgrade proposal fits the guidelines of what is/is not considered supporting evidence. **The guidelines for what is/is not considered supporting evidence when it comes to a feat will be created at a later date. *Death threats, and threats towards users of any sort will absolutely not be tolerated here on this wiki. It is important that users on this site manage to keep their hostilities towards each other, or towards other members to a manageable level. *When making VS matches between different characters, it is important that major religious figures/deities not be involved, as matches between these characters are prone to devolve into religious conflicts between which religion or god is better than the other. *When posting on this site, using sockpuppet (multiple accounts used by a single person) handles is forbidden. While this rule is not strictly enforced according to FANDOM guidelines (where creating and using multiple accounts is acceptable), it is due to the fact that the use of alternate accounts here on the site would encourage others to do the same, as well as other reasons, such as using these accounts to praise/defend/support a different user, to manipulate public opinion during a discussion, or to circumvent a block made by a staff here on the wiki. *Whenever a Admin or Official on this wikia ends an discussion. Don't try to get the last word in as it's done Rules for the Staff * Don't ban anyone without reason or for disagreeing. * Don't modify this community without my permission. * Don't Abuse your powers cause they are a privilege not a right. * Anyone who constantly breaks these rules will be stripped of their moderation or special powers. That's All Hope You Enjoy Your Stay. Category:Important Pages